Timeless
by LocalPisces
Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome left the feudal era. She finally returns to Inuyasha and all her friends after seeing the sky at the bottom of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha and Kagome confess their feelings for each other because apparently distance really does make the heart fonder. Finally, in the safety of her lover's arms will their love conquer all?
1. Mama

Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome left the feudal era. She finally returns to Inuyasha and all her friends after seeing the sky at the bottom of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha and Kagome confess their feelings for each other because apparently really does distance make the heart fonder. Finally, in the safety of her lover's arms will their love conquer all? It seemed to have conquered time but can it last the ups and downs.

Chapter 1 - Mama.

Kagome's mother finished off the chores of the day with the final piece of clothing folded and stacked into her basket. The smell of laundry detergent mixing in with the spring breeze. Her feet carried her past the old well house not surprised that her 18-year-old daughter was wrapped in a furry red blanket staring into the well.

"Kagome, how long have you been there?" She got concerned about her daughter's mental health. Kagome has torn away from the people she grew to love, having been through so much together. Never getting a chance to say goodbye.

"I came down at 8, mama." Kagome had stood and contemplated the 'what ifs' and the 'how to's for 2 hours. She liked coming down in shifts. Any free time she had was her time with the well.

"Dinner's going to be ready, come in to eat." Her mother said softly.

'It's okay mama, I'm not too hungry I'm just going to bed." Her mother watched as the tip of Kagome's red furry blanket dragged across the floor of their shrine disappearing through her front door. A heavy sigh left her mother's lips. This wasn't a strange occurrence But, it's not as bad as it used to be and that gave her hope that her daughter will survive this. It will get better.

-Break-

A potted plant rested in Kagome's mother's hands as she walked up the steep stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. She knew her Kagome would be sitting on the sill of the Bone Eaters well talking to the air about her day as if Inuyasha himself were there to listen. She bet on her life that Inuyasha was sitting right beside her 500 years in the past doing the exact same thing.

What she didn't expect was to see Kagome staring wide-eyed into the well. Kagome's eyes stayed locked inside the well and tears began to form in the corners. Her lip quivered and her hand started to shake. Her knees struggled to keep her up and soon enough she collapsed. The shorts she wore exposed her slightly tanned legs giving her no protection from the dirt beneath her. Her mother placed the potted plant on the floor and ran to Kagome to see if she was okay.

"Kagome, sweetheart what's wrong?" Kagome's mother slightly shook her shoulders trying to gain back her attention. But, Kagome was still in shock. Slowly she pushed her self up and looked back over into the well. Her mother's eyes followed. They both saw the sky. Bright blue like the wings of the tree swallow. Clouds floated across unaware of the lives beneath them.

"Mama, I have to go. I miss them. I miss him." Kagome spoke softly,"I love him. After all this time without him, I love him even more."

"It's okay Kagome." Her mother spoke softly, "I understand-"

"We understand too." They heard from the top of the stairs. Her little brother Sota and grandfather slowly made their way towards them, eyes glazed over from the inevitable goodbye. The family held each other under the darkness of the good house. The deep breaths of holding in tears and the distant sound of birds surrounded them. Slowly they let go of each other knowing that this was the last time any of them were going to see their precious Kagome. Her mother held the tears and presented a beautiful yet sad smile bidding her daughter goodbye. Her grandfather and Sota, on the other hand, couldn't hold it in. They let their tears out with a wailing goodbye. They held onto Kagome one more time before finally letting go again.

Kagome's last sight may have been teary-eyed and sad but the snot and tears traveling down Sota's face made for a good laugh. Kagome reached out one last time and ruffled her brother's hair and gave him an encouraging smile.

"For every thing you will ever do in your life: It's okay, You'll make it and Congratulations i'm proud of you." Those were the last words the Higurashi family heard from Kagome before she jumped into the Bone Eater's well.


	2. Did you wait long?

Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome left the feudal era. She finally returns to Inuyasha and all her friends after seeing the sky at the bottom of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha and Kagome confess their feelings for each other because apparently really does distance make the heart fonder. Finally, in the safety of her lover's arms will their love conquer all? It seemed to have conquered time but can it last the ups and downs.

Chapter 2: "Did you wait long?"

"Could you please get these brats off of me?" the half demon Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku and Sango as they did their laundry. Ume and Yuriko their twin daughters trapped both his fluffy white ears in their tight grasps (tight as a baby grasp can be).

"You're basically their toy, Inuyasha. Just face it." Shippo the little fox demon said to Inuyasha with a smug grin on his face. The dog demon in question was irritated by the whole situation. Not only had he lost a scarf that Kagome left three years ago but now two children were about to pull his ears off the top of his head. It's not as if he needed the scarf to help him sleep at night, it was just there for reminiscing purposes.

Sango had her newest born Yamato sleeping on her back. Her eyes fondly glanced at her son and little snores came out of him. Miroku being distracted by the sight of his wife and son could care less about Inuyasha's ears at the moment. "MIROKU!"

Inuyasha would not have it. His ears were too precious. The only way to free himself and not murder his friends' children was to ask for help.

"Sorry, Inuyasha but the girls are just very fond of you." Miroku smiled sightly at the hanyou as he continued putting wet clothes on the line hanging from two trees. Inuyasha grumbled about babysitting under his breathe. The girl continued climbing the half demon as if he was a tree and sure enough they slipped off his head. His fast reflexes caught the girls before any damage could be done to them. Even if they were annoying brats Inuyasha loved them. He held them both up by their feet and held them in front of his face.

"Be careful, brats." he growled softly. Ume and Yuriko's interest suddenly switched to his sharp fangs poking out from behind his lips. Their little hands tried grabbing his face. Inuyasha extremely confused flipped them around so they were sitting in his hands, regretting it instantly as Yuriko had her thumbs in his mouth. The twins gaped at his fangs. The sparkle in their eyes convinced Inuyasha that being their toy for a little bit longer wouldn't hurt anyone. They were extremely adorable and only a cold hearted bastard would be able to look over it. He sucked up his pride and as he sucked it in a new scent came with it.

Inuyasha grew stiff, he could feel the tips of his ears and claws tingling. His amber eyes travelled to the path he's walked day in day out for the past three years. He could walk it with his eyes closed, each turn memorized. It took him less then a millisecond to remember the scent. It was the very women he imagined talking to as he leaned against the Bone Eater's well. He would hear her in his dreams and even when he was wide awake. In an instant he was up on his, gently he tossed the girls onto Shippo. "Slay the fox" he said as he ran towards the well. Their scream of excitement grew faint as he sprinted towards what he hoped was true.

He wasn't aware when or how he got to the well. But, he was just there. His feet stopped him a mere foot away from the vine covered well. The scent was stronger now. It was warm and better then how he remembered. She was here, in his time. It wasn't another dream. His unsteady feet carried him towards the entrance. Refusing to look into it, his clawed hand reached into the darkness of the well, still not expecting anything in return. In the back of his mind, he still believed it was a dream. But, all negativity went away as a sender hand grasped his. Inuyasha breathe caught in his throat, his breathing became harsher. He soon was able to come back into reality and hoisted the women gently up to the lip of the well. He found himself staring into the warm teary eyes of his Kagome.

Her tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them. The boy she hadn't seen in three years looks like a man. Her heart filled with love just by his presence. She missed him so very much. The fact that only their hands were touching didn't sit well with either of the two but, neither could move. The wind blew strongly through the branches of the surrounding tree. To Inuyasha it seemed as if the trees were singing just for Kagome. Her long ebony hair flew around her face and towards him. The scent of honey and jasmine surrounded his senses, his clawed hand pushed her hair back as her grabbed her face. His intent to kiss his Kagome again. Inuyasha missed her warmth, her love, he missed her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly spoke, "Did you wait long?" _Holy shit. Of course he waited a long time. I'm so stupid. It's been three years._ Kagome's courage couldn't come back to her in time for a better set of first words.

Inuyasha suddenly chuckled as he saw her eyebrows crunch up and her nose twitch from irritation. Her eyes went blank as she screamed at herself. He watched her mental battle commenced. His Kagome looked older and more mature but this was still his Kagome. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Dumbass…." _No 'I love you'. I'm really fucking brilliant call the girl you love a dumbass. Points for Inuyasha._ "What took you so long?" _I know what took her so long! It's the kids fault they pulled my brain cells out as they pulled my damn ears._

Kagome burst out into laughter. Her head swung back as her laugh echoed through the meadow. Inuyasha kept his arms around her waist holding on for life. He stared at her as her cheeks grew red and tears of happiness threatened to fall from her eyes. When she stopped they looked at each other. Neither realizing how close they truly wear. The both moved closer to each other. Their lips were millimetres apart.

"Kagome?" The two lovers pulled apart from each other to see Shippo standing behind Inuyasha, unaware about the kiss that should have happened, "Is it really you?"

"I'm home Shippo." Kagome sent the boy a warm smile as she moved away from Inuyasha to hug the little demon. He quickly let out a joyful scream as he jumped into her open arms. Shippo might have grown and learned to be independent but this women took care of him at his worst, this was the women that helped raise. She was home and he couldn't have it any other way.

"Lady Kagome?" This time it was Miroku. He held his two daughters who curiously stared at this new person. Beside him stood Sango tears shamelessly falling from her eyes as she held her son. Who cried all for the reason that his mom was crying.

"I'm back everyone." Inuyasha realized that the time they had for each other would have to wait a bit. Kagome had too many people that missed her dearly. He could wait.


	3. It was all a dream

Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome left the feudal era. She finally returns to Inuyasha and all her friends after seeing the sky at the bottom of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha and Kagome confess their feelings for each other because apparently really does distance make the heart fonder. Finally, in the safety of her lover's arms will their love conquer all? It seemed to have conquered time but can it last the ups and downs.

The outfit names i got from this link: post/82864095217/can-you-give-us-some-insight-as-to-what-inuyashas

Only a kiss no lemon tonight kids

Chapter 3: It was all a dream.

He couldn't wait. The fact that he was sitting here beside her, being so close he could feel the heat she gave off. He could feel the echo her heart sent through out her body. But, he hasn't gotten a single word in with her.

The village threw a party to welcome back their missing priestess. Everyone brought food to eat and music to play. The centre of the village was packed, even a human miles away could probably hear the happiness ringing through out the valley. They all cheered and toasted Kagome, most of them gave her a hug before they went off to chat with friends. The dog demon did not in any way appreciate that. The smells of all the people mixed in with Kagome's and yet being so close he couldn't smell _her_. Plus, with a situation like this that's all he needed.

Inuyasha sat beside her and followed her where ever she went for the night. He didn't like the celebration one bit, but he did love having Kagome here again. If that meant he had to deal with more annoying human beings he would. The half demon would not however excuse the fact that she crossed time and space for _him_ , not the farmer, his wife or his son. Kagome the priestess told time and space to fuck it self for a mere half demon. The thought of that send a warmth through Inuyasha that he hasn't felt in a long time.

 _He was going to get some time alone with her!_

"Kagome, dear in 3 years you've gotten so beautiful!" A lady came up to the two with a boy about Kagome's age trailing behind her. All though Kagome didn't know who this person was, she smiled and she gladly accepted the compliment. The comment caused both men to glance at the girl in question. Kagome changed out of her normal clothes as soon as she stepped into the village. Her clothes reminding her too much of the home she just left behind. Inuyasha has plenty of time through out the night to appreciate how Kagome had grown but he would never complain about extra galances. Her long black hair seemed neater and now reached just a little bit passed her butt. The past three years changed the teenager into a women. Her face had lost the baby fat and her high cheekbones and full lips became more prominent. The lavender kimono she wore hugged her defined curves. Inuyasha had a hard time keeping his eyes away from her full breasts and hips. But, he has a harder time with the boy staring at his women.

"-I've been travelling just to learn more about my priestess abilities." Inuyasha and the boy finally snapped out of their staring after hearing Kagome and zoned into the conversation the two ladies were having.

"That's nice dear." The lady said, "I wanted to come over and introduce my son Hisato Nakamura."

"It's very nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at the two but what the two strangers didn't see was how Kagome quietly grabbed Inuyasha's hand. They shared a short glance and just like that Kagome had her escape plan from this awkward conversation.

"Yeah, it was nice and all but, Kagome has people to see." Inuyasha grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away to Sango and Miroku.

"I'll see you again Lady Kagome." They heard from Hisato. The shiver that went down Kagome's spine at his tone of voice will be left unaddressed at this point in time.

The priestess and half-demon reached their friends with large smiles. Finally they were in a familiar atmosphere. The village party happened around them but they sat at the edge close to the forest with a fire between them. A couple fishes on skewers with Shippo's voice narrating his drawing for a short camp fire story.

 _"This is home"_ Kagome glanced around to her family that she missed so much. The only difference were the kids sleeping on Miroku and Sango's laps. Kirara made her self comfortable behind Inuyasha and Kagome as they used her as a back rest. The night was spent like that, as if nothing changed. They told stories, jokes and for a short while Kagome and Inuyasha fought. It was just like old times and it was great.

-Break-

"All right ye can't be staying out here all night." The gang heard Kaede's voice. They all looked at the village behind her to see it empty. If they could they would have stayed out here all night. Perhaps the nostalgia would make Inuyasha scream them awake in the morning. Perhaps they'd all rush off into the forest thinking the jewel shards were yet to be found. Sango and Miroko having matured after having kids, knew that their children needed the warmth of their home to have the best possible sleep. Even with their new found maturity, they got up with a huff hoping that Kagome wasn't a dream. Kirara let out a tired roar, nudged everyone goodbye and followed the family back home.

"Kagome would ye like a bath child?" Kaede asked her holding out a plain white yukata. Kagome eagerly grinned and took the Yukata from the old priestess' hands. She hadn't bathed since the night before and it was truly needed to relax her over excited nerves, "I shall take Shippo home, Inuyasha she's finally all yours." Kaeda turned around with little Shippo nestled her arms. The sounds of her chuckles faded as she walked down the hill back to the village.

Inuyasha refusing to address it, put is large clawed hand on the small of Kagome's back and led her to the hot spring she used to bathe at. "Come on wench."

The walk wasn't long, maybe three minutes max. However, Inuyasha made it longer. They walked for ten minutes, moving through the trees, skipping the path they should be taking. Kagome knew what he was doing and it was fine. The longer she got with him the better. The glow from the moon glistened off her long black hair. Inuyasha couldn't stop running his claws through it. Every time he scratched her scalp she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Kagome knew she'd moan at the feeling if she didn't control her self. Inuyasha stopped and turned towards her, hoping to have that kiss they couldn't have before. However, Kagome knew if they kissed now she'd never get that bath tonight. "We're here" she said in a breathy voice. _Fuck me._ It truly wasn't Inuyasha's day.

"Go take a bath, I'll be near by. Just call if you need me." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the trees away from her view. She could still feel his claws on her scalp. She shook her head and let out a heavy breathe trying to get the butterflies out of her system. Her feet carried her to edge of the hot spring. She took a minute to watch the steam rise up and disappear in the night air and took in the serenity of her surroundings. Normally, she'd be cautious as to what kind of demon waited to jump at a helpless girl but she knew Inuyasha sat in the trees watching her.

As a 16 year old, knowing this, Kagome would scream and yell calling him a pervert. She was 19 now and honestly loved the attention. It would be a lie if she said she was still a virgin. After awhile the puberty she missed as a preteen caught up to her. Not only did her body fill out but she started exploring her feelings. By no means were they anything but physical. Throughout the 3 years she's only been with two guys. One being a boyfriend that didn't last and another being a guy she met at a party. Neither lived up to the exceptions. Neither were Inuyasha to her disappointment but that doesn't mean she didn't imagine they were.

Kagome placed the neatly folded yukata on a near by rock. She took a quick glance behind her to see a glimpse of red in the trees. Slowly, she took of her kimono and let it all fall at her feet. Inuyasha wasn't having as much fun as she was. To him, she looked like a celestial being among the steam and the fireflies. Her scent washing over him as a reward for sitting upwind. His peaceful moment was destroyed when her kimono fell to the floor. His heart beat erratically in his chest, he had to remind him self to breathe. Inuyasha watched as she reached over to the rock, grabbed a long red ribbon and wrapped her hair into a bun. Her hair moved away to reveal her whole backside to him. His eyes traveled down her long neck and lingered on her ass before taking in her creamy legs. He could feel his inner demon growling and pushing itself to the surface. He huffed and swung around to face away from her. Unfortunately, the sound of water splashing against her skin and her blissful sighs made him twitch with anticipation.

Kagome chuckled to herself when she heard the shuffling of cloth in the trees. Every speedy foot tap threatened to keel her over in laughter. Of course she was having fun putting her favourite half-demon in distress but she was clean and tired. It was time to stop the fun and games to get ready for bed. She dressed in the white yukata and folded her old clothes gathering them in her arms.

"Inuyasha, I'm done." She said up to the trees

"Keh." He jumped down and gathered her in his arms and jumped away before she could comprehend what was happening. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck and her body was safely tucked away into his chest. Her nose was buried into his suikan taking in his deep woodsy scent. Her hands grabbed the fabric to keep warm as the night air raced passed her ears. She shivered slightly but that was gone in an instant when Inuyasha adjusted her to keep the air away from her. She felt protected again. It was such a wonderfully warm feeling she hoped to never go a day without.

Soon enough they landed back onto the ground. Kagome took in her surroundings to realize they were at the Goshinboku. It's large branches stretched out to make a canopy and only let slivers of moonlight through it's rustling leaves. She closed her eyes and leaned into Inuyasha's chest since she hadn't let go of him and he hadn't let go of her.

"Your room is so close, don't end up falling asleep without even praising my hard work." Inuyasha scoffed as he gently 'dropped' her on the ground. He turned his head away with a pout he thought made him look annoyed and somewhat menacing.

"My room?" Kagome really didn't think she'd ever get her own room. She convinced herself to settle on huts for the rest of her life.

"Of course a room you idiot." Inuyasha poked her in the middle of her forehead causing her to glare at him, "What did ya think that we'd sleep outside forever?"

"Inuyasha, if I didn't miss you, I'd s-i-t you so hard you'd forget your name."

"Okay, Okay no violence." Inuyasha chuckled a little as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree.

Once they got closer, Kagome could make out a building just behind the tree. It was a medium sized japanese home. The little garden was fenced in with a stone path leading to the front door. It looked like a home she'd seen in her history class back in middle school. It was beautiful.

"When'd this happen?" She asked.

"The villagers decided that for all I've done I should have a home. They wanted me to be a sort of guardian or whatever." Inuyasha blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "They're ideas were a bit much since it would have been impossible to build a castle but, Sango managed to convince them that a castle would be impossible and I distracted by self helping out. Sometimes even Miroku would come and put his lazy ass to work."

"That's wonderful Inuyasha, I'm happy you've made more friends than just us." Kagome held his hand and giggled slightly,"Why don't you show me around."

"I can't do that." Inuyasha said as if he were asking the weather.

"Why not?"

"Cause' I've never been inside the thing since it's been finished." Inuyasha itched his arm casually and shrugged, "I didn't even know the layout or nothin I just carried the heavy shit."

"What were you waiting for? I mean there was no reason for you to not go inside."

"I was waiting for you idiot. Now come on I'm tired." He tugged her along the stone path and slid open the front door. They walked around the home and explored all it's nooks and crannies late into the night. Both were tired and wished to rest their head but, both feared that this was all a dream. They stopped in front of Kagome's room where she saw a big comfy futon. Her weariness got to her as he happily sighed and slid into the futon. She wiggled around in the warmth and closed her eyes. Her fears being washed away by the comfort which lead her to forget Inuyasha was still there. Gazing at her as she messed around in the sheets. He whispered a soft goodnight, turned around to leave and find his own room wishing it was right beside her's. His whisper broke her comfy trance as she snapped her eyes open to see him walking away. Kagome sat up and called out to him.

"C-Could you stay with me?"

He turned around and looked at her. Happiness gleaming in his eyes but he refused to show it. Inuyasha took Tetsuiga off his waist and began settling on the wall when Kagome called to him again.

"No." She said patting the futon, "Sleep with me."

Her sense was hazed by the tiredness and she couldn't see what he was seeing. Inuyasha was seeing a gorgeous girl with messy hair and the sleeve of her yukata slipping from her shoulder. He gulped slightly and scratched his adam's apple. His demon side banged against the walls of his sub conscience. Inuyasha picked himself back up and tucked himself beside Kagome. Trying to keep a respectful distance not only for her but to keep his blush from spreading to every corner of his body. Kagome however, had different ideas. She pushed her self into his chest and buried her nose into his neck taking in his scent. The inner dog in him growled in approval and gathered his woman up in his arms. His growl vibrated through his body travelling to hers. Kagome although groggy felt the results of his growl. Not only did it bring her mass amounts of comfort it aroused her. Inuyasha smelt it too. His growls intensified, his beast knowing she liked it.

Kagome looked up from his neck. Her eyes half shut and her conscience half way between worlds. Inuyasha stared down at her, his eyes traveled her face but always coming back to her lips. The world grew quiet as the lovers stared at each other not realizing they were getting closer and closer. They stopped right before their lips could touch and both took a lungful of air before they leaned in again. Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard the wind picking up.

Most people describe kissing their soulmate as fireworks. Inuyasha and Kagome they saw fire. They saw blazing fire that could challenge the mountains in height. Their skin heated up as their hands travelled all over each others bodies. Inuyasha's clawed hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back to travel kisses down her neck and leave his marks on her. He kissed the junction between her shoulder and her neck where he would mark her soon. Inuyasha kissed along her collarbone as she played with his soft ears. Kagome softy tugged on them to get him to kiss her again. He chuckled and kissed her on her swollen lips. His tongue fought for dominance with her's but neither of them wanted to gave in. Until, Inuyasha decided to gave in and let her have her win for the first and last time. They pulled apart to breathe, Kagome taking in larger for drastic lungfuls then he was. Her heart beats rang in his ears. Frantic but tired he noted. She went back to kiss him but he pulled her onto his chest and rolled onto his back.

"Sleep you're tired. It's been a long day." He kissed her forehead and continuously ran his hand through her long silky hair. She gave a hum of acknowledgement and a happy sigh as she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake listening to her heart beat but not even the half-demon knew when the comfort of his lovers heart put him to sleep to.

Thanks for reading my people. I know it's been forever. But, my ass is lazy super lazy. They say motivation is the best cure for laziness. Maybe if I get a good number of reviews and favourites I'll work on my timing.

LUVS YA.


End file.
